


thief?

by mangojae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojae/pseuds/mangojae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2am on a saturday night and all jaebum wanted was a good night's rest // but with a certain brunet bursting through his apartment door, it looks like that's the last thing he's getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thief?

Jaebum sighed, running his fingers through his ruffled hair and leaning back in his chair lazily. The poor 21 year old had just finished writing two extremely important papers for university and was completely drained.

The walls of the shabby apartment complex the man lived in could simply be described as being paper thin. He could hear almost everything his neighbours did and it bothered him to no end.

Although in all honesty, the nice old lady living on his right, with her pet poodle wasn't so bad. She usually did her own thing, not being too loud or noisy. But the occupant of the apartment room on his left could drive Jaebum insane sometimes.

His name? Choi Youngjae.

Two years his junior, with a smile so bright it could rival the sun and eyes that crinkle into crescents every time he laughs. His personality, Jaebum had to admit, was lovely and the boy was simply put, sunshine. But he always made a lot of noise, and the frustrating part is, Jaebum has no idea why.

He sometimes heard loud bangs or crashes from his room. Aggravated yelling, (which somewhat sounded cute) and the odd "throwing something across the room and hitting the wall" sound. Jaebum never understood what those sounds were and was always too nervous to ask.

It was all very confusing to Jaebum.

Youngjae always greets him in the mornings with a smile, sometimes they catch the same bus to university and have the odd lunch together at the local cafe. But Jaebum never saw the slightest hint of frustration or any negative emotion come from the boy at all.

After all that time they've known each other, one and a half years to be exact. He knew there was something to be worried about.

Jaebum just didn't know what.

A quick glance at the time on his laptop screen showed that it was 2am. He sighed yet again, his eyes drooping with tiredness.   
Wonderful, looks like I'm getting at least 4 hours of sleep today. He thought to himself. The man harshly closed his laptop screen, and pulled off his clothes, wearing something more comfortable for sleeping in. And in just a few seconds, he flopped on top of his small, yet inviting bed and almost drifted off to sleep.

Almost.

Until he heard a loud crash at his door, and a sudden shock of light seeping in from the doorway. The light was suddenly flicked on and Jaebum hurriedly sat up on his bed, shock coursing through him.

He blinked and his eyes adjusted to the light, only too see a certain brunet looking at him with pink cheeks and a flustered face. He was holding up a- Wait, is that a gun!? Jaebum wondered in slight fear.

He then looked more closely and realised it was fake, the sticker was still stuck on the side of the toy weapon and Jaebum had calmed down a bit.

But that still didn't explain why the heck, Choi Youngjae, one of his best friends, burst into his apartment at 2am holding a fake gun and pointing at him.

Jaebum was about to get up and confront the smaller boy but then Youngjae suddenly spoke.

"Freeze!" He shouted, not too loudly but enough for Jaebum to get the message. His hands shaking slightly while he tightened his grip on the toy gun.

Jaebum froze in his spot and blinked in confusion. "What the heck do you want Youngj—"

"You're under arrest for robbery!" The boy suddenly announced, his cheeks now redder than ever.

What the frick is he on about?! Jaebum questioned to himself.

"Wait! But what did I steal??" The older of the two asked, panic and confusion dripping from his words.

Then Youngjae gave him the most serious look he could muster, and spoke, slowly pulling down his arm, and the gun.

"My heart."

Jaebum sat there, confused for a few seconds, before his eyes widened and the realisation hit him like a tennis ball.

His eyes darted from the toy gun in Youngjae's hands and his chocolate brown eyes, and back to his hands again. This went on for about a minute until Jaebum finally spoke.

"... You like me?"

Youngjae could have literally been a tomato right there and then due to the red painting his cheeks. He nodded at the question and bit his lip, waiting for a reply.

Jaebum looked the younger boy in the eyes, a grin starting to spread on his face. And then he burst into laughter, tears running down his cheeks while he gripped his stomach in hysterics.

Youngjae was kind of shocked at the action but ended up doing the exact same thing, the toy weapon falling from his hand and landing on the old carpet floor with a thud.

The incredibly loud laughter from the two could be heard by the old poodle owning lady next door but really, they couldn't care less.

About 10-15 minutes later, their laughter finally died down and Jaebum stood up and walked over to the other boy.

Youngjae looked up at him, wiping his eyes from the intense laughter, a small smile still playing on his lips. It cause Jaebum to smile back, and he helped the younger wipe his tears.

"I can't believe you really did that though," Jaebum said in disbelief.

"Oh well... You know what they say; People do crazy things for love," Youngjae replied grinning.

And at exactly 2:56am, on a Saturday night, Youngjae became Jaebum's and Jaebum became Youngjae's.

\---

"...And so that's how it happened." Youngjae finally finished off with a smile, laughing quietly at the look on Mark and Jackson's faces.

Jaebum was chuckling at the memory of 3 weeks ago while holding his boyfriend's hand.

"So, the reason why Youngjae always made such a ruckus in his room was because he was practicing or something!?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"Youngjae's such a weird kid but that's actually kind of cute.." Jackson said to himself.

The youngest of the four nodded at Mark's question and ended up laughing at Jackson's statement.

"Of course he's cute. Youngjae always is." Jaebum grinned, glancing over at the dusty toy on his shelf and back at his boyfriend's now pink face.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with some more random 2jae !! i hope you guys liked it, this was inspired by this vine i saw lmao. also posted on my wattpad as usual~ thanks for reading!


End file.
